


pest

by sunhyucked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Spiders, hendery thinks it's hilarious, xiaojun hates spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhyucked/pseuds/sunhyucked
Summary: xiaojun can't even look at a spider let alone kill one.





	pest

The silence in the apartment was broken by a loud clatter and an inhuman shriek. Kunhang sighed and threw his legs off of the side of the bed before pulling himself up to a sitting position. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he wasn't exactly happy that it had interrupted their movie night. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked around the bed. He had nearly gotten to the door when a frazzled Dejun ran at him. 

"The kitchen. It's in the kitchen. Get it get it get it please please please." Dejun told him as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the small hallway. Kunhang smiled and pulled his wrist from the shorter man's grasp. 

"What's in the kitchen?" He asked, teasing him. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what had freaked the other man out. Dejun wasn't afraid of much. He had been skydiving multiple times, could speak in front of a thousand people, had no problem with needles or blood, and could sit through a storm like it was a nice sunny day. There was one thing he absolutely despised though. That was insects. More specifically, spiders. Something about their spindly legs and little bean bodies terrified him. Kunhang had taken up the role of "pest control specialist" when they moved in together, but he couldn't help but mess with his boyfriend from time to time. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"The thing! The icky thing! Please please please get it for meeee." Dejun begged. His eyes were slightly glossy and his lips were pulled into a pout. Kunhang let out a slight laugh before turning into the kitchen. He looked around a bit and didn't see anything. He did, however, see an empty bowl next to a package of microwave popcorn. Dejun had probably thrown it onto the counter and run out of the room in fear as soon as he saw whatever freaked him out. Kunhang walked over to the counter. He looked around where the bowl sat. Sure enough, there was a small spider sitting right where the wall met the counter top. "You see it, right? Right there." Dejun whispered to him. He was peeking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's right here." Kunhang said, pointing at the small creature. He brought his finger closer and closer to it. When his finger made contact with the wall, the spider crawled onto it. Kunhang smiled and slowly pulled his hand back. "See? I got it." He joked. He turned his head and looked at the horrified expression on Dejun's face. Do you want to see him closer?" He asked, turning and moving his hand towards the shorter man.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OH MY GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME HOLY SHIT!" Dejun screamed as he ran out of the room. Kunhang laughed and chased after him, watching the spider carefully so he didn't fly off of his finger. Sadly, Dejun had gotten to the bedroom quickly and had slammed the door before Kunhang could get there.

"C'mon, angel. He's just a little friend. Say hi to him." Kunhang called through the door.

"This isn't funny, Kunhang! You're such an asshole! Kill it!" Dejun begged. Kunhang looked down at the small spider still sitting on his finger. It was a small little thing. He wasn't even an inch long. He also seemed pretty peaceful seeing as he hadn't moved much since crawling onto the man. Surely any normal spider would be freaking out after being jostled around, right?

"Jun, He's not going to hurt you." He told him. He tried to suppress the last few giggles that wanted to make their way up. It wasn't his fault he found this whole ordeal to be a bit funny. 

"You're insane. Please kill it for me pleeeeease." Dejun pleaded. "I haven't heard footsteps so I'm assuming you haven't moved. I didn't want to do this but if you don't get rid of that damn thing in ten seconds, you won't be getting any kisses for the next week!" He yelled. Kunhang ran as fast as he could to the glass door leading to the balcony. Maybe Dejun was being childish but even so, he would still withhold those smooches. He had done it before and clearly wasn't afraid to do it again. The door slid open and Kunhang stepped out.

"Okay, little buddy. We had a fun time torturing Junnie, but it's time to go. I know I know. This is hard on both of us but I don't think I can go another week without a kiss. Especially if it's because of a little bean like you. I'm not gonna kill you. Just gonna set you out here and tell him I killed you." Kunhang pressed his finger to the railing and let the small creature crawl onto it. "Well this is where I leave you." Kunhang gave a little salute before walking back inside and shutting the door. He made his way back to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Is the pest gone?" Dejun asked. 

"Yes." 

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Just let me in." Kunhang told him. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Kunhang held up his hands to show they were spider free. After Dejun gave them a quick once over, he opened the door completely and threw his arms around Kunhang. 

"You're my hero. Well, take away the tormenting me and you're my hero." Dejun said, his face pressed into Kunhang's neck.

"Where would you be without me?" Kunhang asked, a playful smile on his lips. Dejun let go of him and took a step back.

"Dead probably. I'm going to go finish the popcorn. Don't start the movie without me." He told him.

"Let me know if you see another spider. We can make another friend."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to alee and jelli for giving me the vague idea that somehow morphed into this rather short blurb
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vvoochuls)|[cc](https://t.co/Me7ZlzVQ2Q)


End file.
